The One I love
by KgurL9034
Summary: When Inu Yasha is betrayed by Kikyo,he meets a girl so warm and gentle like the pettles of a sakura flower.Kikyo is jealous.Naraku is back.What will happen when Kikyo and Naraku team up?Will Inuyasha and Kagome live happily ever after like in all other FT
1. Inuyasha

11:14 PM 12/26/2003  
  
Hey!  
  
Well...this I think will be my best story ever...I have visions of this story just  
  
popping up in my head every morning...*grins*...yeah...its good to be me...( NOT )...  
  
You know they should make a show called "Why its good to be...Nina"...lol...just  
  
messin around...my whole life is messed up so please stay off my front porch...kay...  
  
  
  
lol...  
  
Anyway...here is my best-to-be fic...now go read it before I go get out my broom...  
  
naw...just kidding...run along now...lol...  
  
Desclaimer: *glares at desclaimer*...*strait face...just barely trying to keep   
  
her kool* okay...listen up morons...(not you...its the damn lawyers)...if I were to own INUYASHA...do you think I would be sitting here blabbering this  
  
desclaimer of yours...HELL NAW...I would be locking him up in my closet  
  
and makin-out with him ( or at least trying to ) heck...the whole story  
  
would be different...first of all...I would put myself as Kagome...like DUH!  
  
WHO WOULDN'T IF THEY OWNED THEE INUYASHA...I mean c'mon  
  
use those brains of yours...jeez whoever gave you the permit to be a   
  
lawyer is dumber than you...( once again not my wonderful readers but all  
  
yall lawyers BEWAAAAAAAARE...MWAHAHA! *evil laughter*.....  
  
Damn that was one big-ass desclaimer! ...lol...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
INUYASHA'S POV...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into the club.The lights dim,and the music exploded the minute I walked in.  
  
The people on the dance floor were dancing away to the pounding music.  
  
This was my resting place,here is where I come every night to refresh myself from the   
  
long hard day.I had alot of so-called freinds here also,which was okay...you know.  
  
I strolled over to the counter and sat down in a stool.I turned around,both elbows on the  
  
counter.I gazed warily over the dance floor to see if my partner was here,but no sighn   
  
of him.Good.If he was here he would be plucking my brains out.So yeah,I was relieved.Not  
  
that I didn't like him or nothing...but c'mon...if you were on a case and all you had was a partner blabbing and wandering off being a pervert..yeah you would get pretty much annoyed and pissed off.But alls okay and he's probablly at home watching porno in his couch eating pop-corn.I sighed.Thats Miroku for ya.Pervert.I snorted.He ain't getting much luck out of Sango,I'd tell ya that.She knows pretty good,they've been buds since   
  
they were in their daipers.Anyways...didn't need him here tonight...I already had a hard day with the bitch.What bitch you ask?   
  
...Kikyo...  
  
My ex.God she made my last few months a living hell.Why didn't I break up with her sooner.I was stupid.I thought I could trust her.She was the first one to ever love me for who I was,not how I looked like.I was a demon.Half demon.Of course I had to hide my ears.  
  
Ever since I was a rookie I had people making fun of me and calling me a freak.My parents were dead.Murdered.My father faught to protect his famile but failed.My older brother,Sesshomaru and I escaped.My brother and I weren't that cool with eachother but we helped eachother out when we needed something.He'd always say what a discrase I was to  
  
the family,being half demon and half human and all.I never much listened to the crap he was saying.  
  
Anyways,Kikyo.Yeah I was stupid enough to believe she'd love me.At first she was always   
  
kind and gentle.But then she got a new job.Yeah she was a year or two older then me,so what.But anyways,she got a new job and started staying at her so-called office late,saying she had alot of paperwork to finish.And again I was stupid enough to believe her.I got suspicious whenever she spoke with her 'boss'she always had a meeting to attend to.Maybe two or three times a week.Today I followed her to 'work'and guess just freakin guess what I saw!?!?!  
  
I saw her pull-up into a drive way of some villa,of sort.She walks out.Unlocks the door.I'm comfused,why would she have a key to someone's villa.She goes inside and closes the door.And so I wait outside in my car for her to come out.I wait a couple of minutes...no kikyo...I wait another ten minutes...no sighn of her coming out.Next thing you know two damn hours pass and she still didn't come out...it was getting dark outside.  
  
I desided to go see what's up.I found the door open and looked inside.The hallway was like woah.It was huge.I walked in and quietly closed the door.I saw stairs,big stairs.  
  
I walked up them and got to one floor,where I heard some disturbing noises.I was curious and opened the door.What I saw there made me regret even taking the bitch out to dinner the first time we met.  
  
There on the bed,I saw Kikyo and a man but-naked in bed!The bitch cheated on me.I was so angry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and his eyes got wide.  
  
Kikyo and a man with long dark hair lay in bed naked.  
  
"INUYASHA!?!?" Kikyo gasped and jumped up covering herself with the sheets.  
  
"Kikyo...KIKYO!?!?!...WHAT IS THIS?!?!" Inuyasha asked shocked and angry.  
  
"INUYASHA..I-I can explain...uh..." Kikyo tried to explain getting up begining to dress.  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked over to the man who was know fully dressed.  
  
"Well,well,well Inuyasha,we meet again." The man grinned walking up to Inuyasha.  
  
Now it hit Inuyasha."Naraku" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kikyo was confused.She didn't know they knew eachother.  
  
"I don't have time for this...YOU!I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled, pionting at Kikyo.He stomped out of the room and out of that house.  
  
"That bitch" was all Inuyasha said before speeding down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sighed.We were gonna get married and the whole sha-bang.I sighed again.  
  
"Well Inuyasha,its time to move on with your crappy life" I said tiredly.  
  
I watched a couple dancing and broke my gaze away.  
  
Sango the bartender and one of my best and closest freinds walked up to me.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha,what'll it be?" she asked me smiling.I gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Hit Me!With the strongest you got!" I say slamming my hand on the counter to demenstrate  
  
I needed it bad.  
  
"Alright,coming right up." She says and walks over to a glass cabinet and takes out a bottle."Bad day,huh?" While puoring the drink in the glass.  
  
"You can say that again." I say dryly.She gives me my drink and frowns.  
  
"Let me guess- Kikyo?" she says pouring another guys drink.  
  
"Ok,how the hell did you know?" I ask bewildered.  
  
"Well,saw her come in with that Naraku dude,bout three days ago.Figured you'd find out yourself."She says backing away knowing I would probably explode.I growled.I grabbed my   
  
drink and took in the whole glass to keep myself from ripping the throut out of the guy  
  
sitting a few chairs down from me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled putting my glass back down practiclly slamming it."Well,your my pal,didn't wanna get you all pissy and starting World War 3 in my club,  
  
now would I?" She said pouring me another drink.I glared at her but it was now over with and no need to get angry over nothing.  
  
"Yo,be right back!I think I see some husslers practicing the hokey pokey on my new tables...damn good for nothin-" she trailed off practiclly running and waving her towel at the drunks to get off the tables.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
...sooo tired...review pleez! o.O O.o  
  
~ Nina ^_^ 


	2. one i love ch2

Kagome woke up to her annoying old alarm clock._God please don't let this be the twenty-fourth of August...,_Kagome thought groaning from under the covers.She took a quick peek over to the clock._Well what'ya know...it's six thirty-five_.,Kagome let out another groan and pulled back her covers.She looked up at the ceiling and thought about last night... 

--flashback to last night--

"Sango,I have to find a job! Tommarrow is my first day of college and I still have to pay off this month's rent!",Kagome whined over from her bed.She was listing through the newspaper.Sango on the other hand was trying on Kagome's make up."Kagome,where did you find this set of eye shadow? I love it!...You've got to let me barrow it!",Sango said applying some pink eye shadowto hereyes.

"Sangooo!",Kagomepleaded."Alright,alright...I'll help you.",Sango put down the eye shadow and walked on over to the bed."Look.It says here that they pay fifteen dollars an hour.",Kagome said reading the rest of the article.She was at the bottom of the Job page and she thought that this was it."What kind of job is it?",Sango asked now very interested.She leaned over and read over the article."Kino's Cyber Cafe, 436 Hakushin st., across from Club GoGo Da.Open eight am through ten pm,six days a week.Salary is fifteen dollars an hour.Any questions,please call us at 555-0487.",Sango read slowly.Kagome grinned.Sango looked up at her.

"What's a cyber cafe?",Kagome asked still looking down at the article."It's exactley what it's called.It's like a little cafe/library kinda thing.You go inside,pay to use the computers,food,and drinks.It's mostley filled with geeks and nerds.But I wouldn't know,I've never been in one,that's only what I heard.",Sango said looking over to Kagome.Kagome was deep in thought and Sango knew that she was contemplating whether to go check it out or not."But hey,it's fifteen dollars an hour,I don't think we can find another job like this anywhere else whithout a digree.Easy money,let's just go check it out.",Sango added.

"Your right.",Kagome said thoughtfully._But why is Songo so eager to get this job,I wonder........._

--end of flashback--

Kagome had agreed with Sango that they should go Saturday morning and check this Cyber Cafe out.It is a great sal but who knows what kind of job it is.Kagome knew one thing for sure,that they would soon find out.

It suddenly hit her.She jumped up and looked at the clock.It was seven o' five.How long had she dazed off? Kagome ran to the bathroom to wash up.Once she was done she ran out into her room._What to wear...what to wear.Ahhh...something clean and put together.I have to make a good impression on my first day.,_Kagome thought while digging through her closet._Ahaa._ Kagome found her silky black skirt that was just above her knees.Kagome gazed at it,it was beautiful.The silver embroidered designs on the side was just that extra pinch of class.She pulled out a white blouse that fit her just perfect,showing of her gorgous curves.She unbuttoned it a bit down the middle and picked up her silver necklace that had been lying there on her dresser, a little purple shard-like charm on it.It shined so bright in the morning sun that seeped out from behind the curtains.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror one last time and grabbed her backpack and key's and ran out of her apartment,forgetting to lock the door...

--------------------------------------------------------

_Once I get this job and earn a few more bucks,i'll have enough to go visit Miroku_.This was perfect.Yes she would miss a few days of college,but that was fine.All she could think about was him right now.It would be a suprise.I'd pack up,catch a bus around about seven am,and I would get there by noon.Ever since he left for college,Sango has been a total mess.Of course she hadn't told anybody about her feelings for Miroku,not even her best freind,Kagome._Hopefully Kagome would understand......understand that I can't be without him,not one more day..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

- inuyasha's pov -

How stupid was I? I totally forgot that it was wednesday the twenty-fourth.I had a major hang over this morning and my head was still pounding from last night.I was over at Club GoGo Da and had a few - well you know.Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse,this happens.Late for first day of college,this is when you make a good impression not a bad one.Enough people already think i'm a freak.I swear if a guy tried to shoot me right now,I wouldn't be suprised.I had far too many enemies.Faaar too many.You wouldn't even believe me if i told you.

- author's pov -

Inuyasha drove down the highway and he made a second exit.He glanced at himself in the front veiw mirror and sighed.He thought about everything that had ever happened to him in his life.The good and the bad.The murder of his parents,fostercare and moving from home to home,family to family.He just wasn't good enough.All his life he was never good enough.When Inuyasha's parents were murdered Inuyasha changed,very fast.He became very quiet and never once was he ever happy as when he was with his parents.As he got older he became more of a hard shell.Nothing would go past him he didn't trust a soul.He didn't think that there was not one family that would've kept him for more than 6 month's.Every family he was sent to was different from the one before but_he_ never changed.Until he met Kikyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sooo...how was it?...Please review and tell me what you guyz think?...

- Nina


End file.
